Alduin's Secret
by ZheatZhouss
Summary: I do not claim to own any of the the Elder Scrolls characters. I also do not want to make any money off of them. The character of Dees'r is the only character that I have made. The story is about an Argonian that is being employed by the blades to end the dragons reign over Skyrim. But he has to over come the dark secrets of his past and make life changing decisions to do so.


I slowly start to regain consciousness. I feel terribly dizzy, it as is if all of Tamriel is spinning underneath of me. I can't remember much from the night before. The last things that I remember is sitting on my stool at the bar downstairs when a Redguard made a snide remark about my tail. My tail has always been an area that no one should ever disrespect. It all started when I was just a young saxhleel in Black Marsh.

I was only the age of 14. I was cleared to go out on patrol with my father for one day only to get a feel of what I would have to do for a job when I came of age. While we were on patrol we can across a Wamesu. They are one of the most feared creatures in all of Black Marsh. By the look of the scale coloring on it there was no doubt it was a female Wamesu. This would mean that her younglings were probably nearby.

When we noticed the creature my father immediately order me to halt and crouch down. I knew that if I didn't obey things would get very ugly very fast. My father told me to follow him and be as stealthy as possible. As we tried to move around the territorial Wamesu one of its young appeared by our feet. It had noticed us and ran away from its family. It was now trying to nibble on my father's boot. He tried to quietly shoo it away. But it shrieked at us and the mother turned to face us. She was thrown into a blood rage, her eyes glowed red and the electric energy surged from her body. Then it happened. She charged my father. He tried to draw his weapon and defend himself, but it was too late. She slammed into him knocking the wind from his chest. Then she turned slightly to align her tail with him. She used all of her strength to bring her tail down and impale my father's chest.

I was horrified by what I just witnessed. My father, the most important person in my life, killed in a matter of second's right in front of me. My instincts over threw my emotions. I turned in the opposite direction and started running as fast as I could. But all of a sudden I felt a stinging jolt of pain and I stopped running. I had no idea what had just happened to me. After the initial shock wore off I realized that the Wamesu had just bitten the end of my tail off. I was in excruciating pain but I knew that I needed to get out of there. The Wamesu was satisfied with biting me tail and causing me to retreat. Her young were safe and out of danger and that was all that mattered to her.

I am now fully awake and alert. I can hear a Nord downstairs babbling on about how Ulfric Stromcloak had escaped Imperial custody and had returned to his rightful place on the throne of Windhelm. _This can't possibly be true. Ulfric was supposed to have been executed last night. He couldn't have escaped, not with General Tullius there supervising the executions._ I thought.

I go to sit up and realize that I am unbelievably stiff. So I take my time getting out of the lumpy uncomfortable bed. Once I am standing I do a few stretches to get myself limber again. Then I go over to my wardrobe and take out my signature armor. It is a set of custom made exquisite leather armor. It had never let me down. The red highlights looked as if blood was constantly trickling down that midnight black leather. It was light, dark and quiet, just what any thief could ask for.

I make my way down the creaky set of old wooden stairs to the main floor of the Winking Skeever. _Damn when will they get those fixed_. But I quickly forget about the rackety stairs when I get to the main room. The inn has the usual full morning crowd. There is only one open seat in the entire place. And it's my stool. Everyone seems to be in a very cheerful mood which is a surprise following yesterday's execution near the entrance to the city. The only disgruntled person in the whole place is the Nord that I had overheard earlier. But what else would you expect, he is preaching about how the Stormcloaks should rule over Skyrim and yet he is in a pro Imperial city. I try to ignore him and restrain myself from going over there and shutting him up permanently. The sweet aroma wafts out of the kitchen, it is a mixture of venison frying and the sweet smell of freshly baked sweet rolls. Between the lively people and infatuating smells it is a great way to start my morning.

I take a seat on my stool. I haven't even had a chance to sit down fully before Corpulus Vinius is standing in front of me asking.

"What will it be today Dees'r? The usual?"

"I think I am going to change it up thiss morning." I say with a hiss. "How about some delectable ssteamed mubcrab legss. I've heard they are to die for."

"Sure thing anything else?" Corpulus asks with a grin.

"I'll take a tankard of your finesst Honningbrew mead." I respond.

"Sure thing that'll be 25 septims." Corpulus says

I hand over the septims and Corpulus get a giant grin and walks into the kitchen to tell the cook my order.

Corpulus has learned the hard way not to sneer or joke about how I hiss on certain words while speaking. It is an unfortunate mannerism at times. It makes me who I am though. But I can't stand it when people make stupid remarks about it. The first time Corpulus heard it he said "Oh so you're the snake boy I've been hearing about." He quickly regretted uttering those words. Without saying a word I grabbed him by the apron with my left hand and drew my dagger with my right, I pressed the dagger to his throat and said "Never say anything like that again or I will not hesitate to slice you open right her and serve you insides to your patrons." After that Corpulus never mentioned it again. I also got free food and a room for 3 days. I guess sometimes it can work in my favor.

I receive my food and start picking away at the mudcrab legs. They are the finest most succulent morsels I have ever tasted. But they are even better once they are followed by a gulp of sweet Honningbrew mead. Which is no doubt the best mead in all of Skyrim. Then a strange man comes and sits down beside me. He turns to face me and gives me an odd look. From my experience with people and reconnaissance I know that either this man is either here to meet someone or tail someone. Either way this would spell bad news if he was hired by the god forsaken Thalmor.


End file.
